


The Best

by anniecclarke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecclarke/pseuds/anniecclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean sneak out to a club</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating anything else but this has been sitting in my brain for a few weeks now.

Cas and Dean sat on the wall over the road from Bobby’s autoshop. It was their wall, a long standing after school tradition; sometimes Ellen even spotted them through the window of the flat above the shop and brought them snacks, but that hadn’t happened today. Dean was hungry but to distract himself from his ever growling stomach he turned to Cas who’s attention was currently occupied by a bumblebee bobbing around the weeds sprouting underneath crumbling brickwork.

“17 next week Cas, how does it feel old man?” Dean smirked at his own joke.

“Dean the average life expectancy for a Caucasian American male is 76 years, 17 is not considered old in our society,” Cas still refused to turn around to acknowledge Dean.

Dean laughed, “I know that Cas, it was a joke. But seriously dude what are we doing this year? Better decide or Gabe might try and plan something!”

Cas finally turned to acknowledge his best friend, “I don’t want to do anything Dean, it’s fine.”

“You sure about that Cas? I want you to have the best birthday!” Dean started. “We could have a party, or a sleepover,” but Cas seemed disinterested in both of those ideas. “Or go to the diner,” no response, “hell we could even sneak out and go to a club.”

Cas’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly at this idea, a sign that no one on the planet would be able to spot except the boy sitting across from him who was looking for just that. 

“Seriously Cas? Nerdy Novak wants to sneak out with a fake id for his birthday?” 

Cas wasn’t impressed at the nickname and he pushed Dean playfully but not hard enough for to lose his balance. “That is not my name Dean, but yes I think it is time I experienced a club,” and a grin spread across Cas’s face.

“Well buddy if anyone’s gonna take you partying it better be me.” Dean laughed glad to finally see his friend smile.

 

Cas might have been a rebel for the night but he wasn’t rebellious enough to be out on a school night so it was lucky his birthday was on the Saturday night two weeks later. Cas had told his folks he was staying at Dean’s for the night and Dean knew John wouldn’t notice where they were anyway so the boys were getting ready in the room Dean shared with Sam. 

Dean dug under his bed and pulled out a box. Opening it he took out two laminated Montana licenses and passed one to Cas. 

“Why does this state my name is Clarence Emmanuel?” Cas asked starting at the driver’s license he had just unwrapped.

“It’s just how fake ids work Cas, look at mine,” Dean held out his hand, “see Richard Jagger.”

“And do we have to keep these personas up all night Dean?” 

“Na man, why? You planning on chatting people up?” Dean winked.

“Of course not Dean but what if I want to introduce myself to someone.”

“It’s only for the bouncers dude don’t worry, you can chat up whoever you want as yourself all night,” Dean told him forcing the grin to stay on his face.

After the conversation Cas disappeared to get changed and came back looking almost unrecognisable from the neatly dressed boy Dean usually saw. “Son of a bitch,” though Dean but managed to keep that to himself. Cas had on dark ripped jeans, a low cut t shirt proclaiming some band Dean hadn’t hear of, and even product in his hair making it look even more bedhead than usual but this time on purpose.

“Wow Cas,” said Dean who had also changed and was now in his signature tight black t shirt and jeans, “I didn’t think you owned stuff like that?”

“These are not mine Dean, luckily last week we visited my aunt Naomi and cousin Balthazar and he was only too happy to lend me a more appropriate outfit for the evening once I told him the plan. He seemed to have a lot of fun with it and I am pleased with the outcome as well. He was oddly concerned about your reaction to it but I will tell him it is satisfactory.”

 

When they finally got to the city it was past 10 o’clock and Dean had parked baby a few streets away from the club, he really hoped John wouldn’t notice the car was missing. Honey Bees, Cas’s choice of course, was one of several gay clubs in the city and most of them were located on this street. Dean had been once or twice with Benny, before he went off to college, but it really wasn’t his scene. If it would make Cas happy though Dean was more than willing, at least there would be beer. As the boys walked along they were met with the sight of hundreds of people spilling out of the bars which lined the street, chatting and arguing and just trying to cool off in what little breeze was to be had this time of year. It seemed Balthazar had been correct in his choices for Cas as the boy had several complements before they even crossed the street, although Dean knew it wasn’t entirely the clothes.

Cas spoke to everyone politely, smiling back, laughing at jokes and Dean was getting annoyed. They had come for the club and they should get in already. He smiled at the man currently speaking to Cas and taking the boy’s hand alongside a quick “come on Cas we have to get inside” he dragged the confused boy away.  
With his hand still in Cas’s they finally reached the club, oddly with no more interruptions. The fake ids seemed to convince the guy on the door and the boys walked through the entrance and through a set of double doors before they were hit with a wall of sounds and heat.  
It was jam packed blasting out a song that Dean would never allow in his car in a million years. He turned to Cas to see if his friend recognised it but the boy was wide eyed gazing around at everything they had just walked into. 

“Lets get a drink,” shouted Dean over the noise pulling Cas a little closer so he could hear. He kept hold of his shoulder to guide him over to the closest bar. Ordering himself a beer, and a bottle of water for Cas, he turned to watch the dancefloor and actually recognised the song which had just started as Taylor Swift. Cas had started to dance a little but was glued to the floor beside him so Dean placed him hand on his friend’s back.

“Go dance Cas, that’s why we came right?” Dean shouted towards Cas’s ear. The boy turned back towards him.

“Are you not coming with me Dean?” Cas asked, looking a little nervous.

“Maybe after a couple of these,” Dean lifted the beer in his hand so Cas smiled and nodded before walking a few yards away where others were dancing.

Dean leant back again and watched Cas, after a few minutes he was dancing with a group of guys not much older than them and seemed to be enjoying it. Dean was glad his friend seemed to like the club even if Dean wasn’t the dancing type. A couple of the guys seemed to be trying it on with Cas and it made Dean laugh at how oblivious the guy was to it all. That outfit of Balthazar’s certainly did attract a lot of attention including from Dean himself who couldn’t take his eyes off until it was time to move on to his second beer.  
As Dean was finishing the bottle Cas came back to him.

“Dean come and dance with me,” he smiled.

“Na Cas, go dance with those guys, you know I’m not much of a dancer,” Dean brushed him off again.

Cas went back to the others but this time his heart didn’t seem in it so much and after a few songs he came back to stand by Dean.

“You not enjoying yourself Cas?” Dean asked.

“It’s ok, maybe I’m not feeling it tonight Dean,” his friend replied before trying to stifle a yawn.

“You wanna go home already?” laughed Dean and Cas nodded so Dean took his hand and led him out of the club.

 

On the drive back Cas tried his best to stay awake but he was struggling and by the time the boys pulled in to home he was beginning to drool on baby’s upholstery. Dean shook him awake by his shoulder.

“We’ll have to be quiet Cas, Sammy is on the sofa as he insisted the birthday boy has his bed tonight,” Dean told him before unlocking the front door. The boys snuck past the snoring pre-teen and into the bedroom. 

Cas sat down on Dean’s bed to pull his shoes off before lying back with his hands behind his head.

“Asleep already Cas?” Dean asked but he saw Cas’s eyes flutter open again. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight?”

“Yeah it was nice to meet some new people,” Cas sighed without actually moving.

“You sure Cas? You were really excited before we went.” Dean didn’t have to see Cas properly to know he wasn’t telling him the whole truth.

“It was great Dean, thank you for taking me out for my birthday,” Cas continued but in the same tone as before.

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down.

“Cas sit up,” Dean asked patting the bed next to him and after a groan Cas pulled himself up next to his friend. “What’s the matter Cas? There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Cas didn’t speak for a minute before telling him, “it’s nothing Dean, it’s silly.”

Dean continued to look at his friend who refused to meet his eyes. “Cas,” he prompted.

“I enjoyed it Dean, the club was great. But the real reason I wanted to go was-” Cas stalled again but Dean placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder. Cas turned and started Dean straight in the eye before admitting, “I wanted to go out tonight Dean because I wanted to dance with you.”

Dean was not expecting that, he stared at Cas who seemed to have misinterpreted his response as rejection. The boy stood up and started to cross the room but Dean’s hand shot out quickly enough to grab Cas’s.

“Stop,” Dean asked before he stood too now facing Cas and placed the hand he had grabbed onto his own hip. He took Cas’s other hand and did the same on the other side before pulling the boy closer to him. Cas took the hint and relaxed as Dean started swaying to non-existent music. He tucked his head into Dean’s shoulder as the taller boy began humming. They swayed like this to the music in Dean’s head and Cas felt like this could go on forever.

“First sneaking out, first fake id, first club, first dance,” Dean hummed slowly into Cas’s ear. “You had a nice birthday?”

“It’s almost the best birthday that I was promised Dean,” Cas replied.

“Almost?” asked Dean softly. 

“I’d really like one more of my firsts,” and Cas stood a little straighter and tilted his head up towards Dean and Dean’s lips met his halfway and at last it truly was the best birthday he'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm not American so I am assuming your clubs work the same as the ones this side of the pond :)
> 
> anniecclarke.tumblr


End file.
